theelementalsgroupfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Guardian of the Garde/Chapter 2 - Perks of being all alone
Chapter 2 - Perks of being alone Two days have passed since the disappearance of basically everyone is London. I don't know whether this just some crazy nightmare that I can't wake up from or whether everyone in this FREAKIN' city has seriously disappeared. I don't know if it's just in London, but i'm assuming it's not, since there's no TV reception and no radio stations broadcating either. I decided I would go and search for my mom, so I walked for two hours all the way to the hospital to see if I could find my mom. Once again, no one was there. There no patients in their rooms, no doctors running around diagnosing people and no receptionists. It was like everything was normal until everyone is this city disappeared. After investigating twenty other buildings and finding absolutely no one, I decided to stop looking. Being alone isn't all that bad, besides there are some perks of being alone. I get to do whatever the heck I want. In these two days, I've ran out of food, so I broke into the convenience store and took whatever I wanted. I stood in the store for a couple of minutes just staring at all the food I could take. I got a trolley and started loading it up with packets of chips. Then I wanted some drinks, so I loaded it up with sodas and Orange juice. Then I finished off by getting a load of frozen lasagne. Since then, I've been having lasagne for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The internet is still working, so I can still watch Youtube. But since then, no new videos have come out, which means that everyone that has a Youtube account is also disappeared, which means that whatever is happening is widespread. Then I decide to check my video subscriptions to see of there's any new videos. There's new video posted by the Yogscast. Only two hours old. I nearly fall off my seat, so I check it again, and sure enough the video is only two hours old. I quickly click on the video. There's no views. Then the video starts to play and I see Simon and Lewis. "Hello, this is Simon and Lewis form the Yogscast, we're making this video as a search for any survivors. As you know, something weird has happened, everyone has disappeared. All of the Yogscast members are still here, why we didn't disappear, I don't know," says Simon. "If you're out there please respond, by adding us on skype, my skype username is LewisX. From there we will figure out what to do," Lewis says with a somewhat plain voice. The video ends. I sit there completely shocked, coming to terms that people are still alive, let alone the fact that the Yogscast are alive. I quickly log into skype and add LewisX to my list of contacts. Sure enough, he's online. I start receive a video call. I pick up. Lewis and Simon are staring at me, shocked. "HOLY CRAP, LEWIS!! SOMEONE ELSE IS ALIVE!!!" Simon yells. "Hey, I'm Lewis, what's your name?" asks Lewis. " Um.. I'm Jason," I respond. "Where are you?" asks Lewis. "London" I answer. "Crap, Lewis, he's in London, how the hell are we meant to get him here !?!" says Simon, while looking at Lewis with a quizzical expression. "Damn it!!" Lewis exclaims. I start thinkng of a way to get to get to Bristol. Then suddenly the idea comes to me. "Don't worry guys, I got a way of getting there. Just give me the address," I say. "How are you going to get here by yourself?" asks Simon. "Let's just say, I'm not short of a ride.." I answer. Category:Blog posts